


Saw Your Face, Heard Your Name

by bluefirebabe



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefirebabe/pseuds/bluefirebabe
Summary: The only thing worse than working at a boring coffee shop was working at one on a winter night. What kind of loser even went out alone this late?The only thing worse than needing to buy a coffee at an ungodly hour was seeing such a beautiful, bored woman behind the counter. She was just bothering her...Or: Still filling the Noire/Severa (Sevnoire? Noirevera?) tag with all the cliches it deserves.
Relationships: Noire/Serena | Severa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Saw Your Face, Heard Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> I can do it—I can write a one shot.
> 
> probably
> 
> ACCIDENTALLY POSTED THIS WITH PLACEHOLDER TITLE SO UHHHHH OOPS

The ringing of the bells as Noire entered the coffee shop surprised her—it was well past midnight and she was tired—, but not as much as the barista shocked her. Sitting on the shelf behind the counter was probably not allowed, and barely looking up from her phone when a customer walked in wasn’t the politest thing either... That wasn’t so shocking for someone working at nearly one in the morning, she supposed.

”Geez, people get coffee this late?” The redheaded barista stood up, dropping her phone into her green apron’s pocket. She looked up, very clearly trying not to roll her eyes at her unexpected customer. 

”S-Sorry... I can leave you to your, um... Sorry.” Noire said as she tightened her scarf, ready to just go back into the cold. Maybe it was for the best to just leave anyways.

”Nah, it’s fine.” The barista mumbled something about a useless co-worker. A few moments of silence passed. “Just—What do you want?”

“Oh—sorry! Um...”

Noire looked at the menu for a moment, having forgotten what she had come here for. The nervous glances at the pretty barista were slowing down her choice, so she randomly selected some sort of frappe or coffee, knowing an amount of sugar could fix it.

”Coming right up!” She got a glance at the barista’s name tag, which said Severa, before the barista turned around to prepare her drink. It only took a few minutes. Still, a few minutes of silence was... 

“S-sorry for barging in. And sorry it’s so late, too.” Noire could picture it from Severa’s perspective—some random crazy lady slamming open the door and scaring her half to death.

Severa glanced her way before turning back to all those weird blenders and machines (mystical things indeed).

”It’s whatever—“ She poured some things into a contraption and let it run a few seconds, making an unpleasant noise. “Better than me not doing anything during work hours. I mean, gods, did they hire me for no reason? I’m an asset.”

”I’m... sure you are.” Noire replied. Severa responded with a little laugh.

Noire thought that someone else laughing was a good time for her to laugh, so she did. Just a small giggle, not any sort of frightening cackle. That was a relief... if she got too worked up, it tended to scare people.

”Receipt?” The casual moment was over, and it was seemingly back to business.

”I don’t have a... oh. No thank you, sorry.”

”Great.” Severa grimaced for some reason and disappeared for a moment, heading into the employee’s room. Nothing looked all that different, although Noire noticed the girl’s phone was now in her back pocket.

”A-Anyways, here.” The barista handed Noire her drink, their fingers brushing for a moment. She felt something else be pressed into her palm, and smiled a little. The timid girl had no way of knowing for sure, but she was smart enough to wager a guess—

“Four ninety-nine.” Severa blurted, leaving her hand out for cash or credit.

”Sorry!” Noire had forgotten about mortal currency. She hurriedly counted out the dollars and change, dropping it into the redhead’s palm. “K-keep the change.”

The barista shoved it in the cash register—keeping a notable amount in her hand and putting it into her pockets. She waved, and Noire wondered if it was a farewell or if she was being shooed. Either way, it was getting late and she needed to go... not that she would be sleeping, since she had just ordered a massive coffee.

Noire waved back, for maybe a moment too long (“S-sorry!”), before rushing out of the coffee shop.

Sure enough, it was a phone number, hastily scrawled onto a small piece of paper, with words under reading _‘Text me. Or don’t. Whatever.’_ , accompanied by some scribbled out words.

Texting someone right after meeting them, especially when that person was still hard at work... playing on her phone, wasn’t the best idea, although Noire was certain she would when she woke up in the morning. Afternoon. Evening...

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn’t beta read (I gotta spare you sometimes 💖), so please point out any mistakes I made!


End file.
